Weasley Wednesday
by IzaBL
Summary: Diversas histórias sobre a vida na Toca.
1. AVISO INICIAL

_***AVISO INICIAL***_

Quem escreveu essa história foi a _Strangerwithmiface_. Se quiserem ler a história no perfil dela, em inglês. Fiquem a vontade. Tentarei ao máximo traduzi-la sem erros de português e com total sentido.

Ela não me deu permissão. Ela ou me odeia e decidiu me dar um gelo por um ano ou realmente não entra mais.

**TOTAL CREDITOS A ELA!**


	2. 1 Problemas em Dobro Infância de F&G

**Quarta-Feira Weasley.**

(Weasley Wednesday)

Diversas histórias sobre a vida na Toca.

-x-

**N/A:**

_Disclaimer_: Rowling. Nada é meu.

_Dedicação_: Esta história é para meu Greg e meu Forge, meu leitor Beta e minha irmã gêmea, que depois de descobrir que estava escrevendo Fics sobre Harry Potter exigiu que eu escrevesse uma com os Weasley. Já que ela ama todos. (Menos o Percy)

Esta é uma coleção de historias Weasley. Você não precisa ler o primeiro capitulo para entender o segundo.

**N/T**: A capa eu achei no google e achei que combinou maravilhosamente com a Fic.

Uma cidada tranquila, situada nas colinas, parecia dormir coberta pela escuridão. Apenas uma pessoa estava acordada, mas na pequena casa um pouco afastada da cidade, não era conhecida a palavra Tranquilidade. Um bebê chorava, dois garotos gêmeos atormetavam seu irmão e, sim, um vampiro estava gritando no sótão. Molly Weasley suspirou, começando a fazer o café da manhã. Um novo dia subia sobre a Toca.

Molly estava bastante ocupada com a bagunça que suas – várias – crianças faziam. Para ela, este dia era tranquilo. Pelo menos não houve nenhuma explosão, ainda. Talvez ela tivesse falado muito cedo, algum tempo depois um grande estrondo foi ouvido no andar de cima. Molly sacudiu a cabela e se virou para sua única filha.

"O que vamos fazer com esses meninos, Ginny?" Ela perguntou, entregando a criança um copo de leite.

Ginny riu alegre. "Bang!" Ela gritou orgulhosa "Bang!"

Molly sorriu para a menina. Ela tinha dois anos de idade, e tinha apenas dominado esta palavra. Molly só ficou surpresa que ela não tenha dito isso antes. Tinha sido a primeira palavra de Ron. Ron, seu filho mais novo, tinha três anos. Ele sentou-se no lado oposto de Ginny e sorriu para ela. Ele tinha seu cabelo vermelho e flamejante, parecia satisfeito enquanto olhava para sua tigela de cereal.

Ron estava ficando grande, toda sua atenção foi para ele. Por um lado, ela estava contente em vê-lo crescer em um menino saúdavel e bom. Mas, por outro lado, ela queria mantê-lo jovem para sempre. Por que eles crescem tão rápido? Seus dois meninos mais velhos, Bill e Charlie já tinham ido para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Era o primeiro ano de Charlie, ela tinha acabado de leva-lo para o trem ontem. Embora Bill prometeu cuidar de seu irmão mais novo, mas ainda apertou o coração de Molly deixa-lo ir.

O resto de sua familia tentou anima-la. "Um já foi. Faltam cinco." Seu marido aplaudiu.

"Olhe isto deste modo mãe, é uma boca a menos para alimentar" Seu filho Percy havia dito, mas nada disso a fez sentir-se melhor. Seus bebês estavam crescendo! Eles estavam deixando seus braços! O que ela faria uma vez que eles fossem morar sozinhos?

Um estrondo repentino no andar de cima pôs Molly para fora de seu devaneio. Era como elefantes pulando na escada. A Toca inteira balançava com seus pulos. "Red! Orge!" Gritou Ron, desperto. Foi, naturalmente, os seus dois irmãos mais velhos em seu caminho para o café-da-manhã. Eles tinham, aparentemente, cansado de jogar coisas em Percy.

Dois agitados meninos de seis anos apareceram na batente da porta, cada um era a imagem do outro.

Eles sorriram inocentemente para sua mãe. "Bom dia Mãe." Sentaram-se nos lados de Ron.

Molly deu-lhes um olhar desconfiado. "Eu não quero problemas" alertou. Fred e George tentaram olhar como se não soubessem do que ela estava falando. Durante o verão eles tinham tentado fazer Ron fazer algo "interessante" Eles tinham ouvido recentemente que o jovem Harry Potter foi capaz de derrotar magos poderosos e como Ron tinha a idade de Harry, ele certamente deveria ser capaz de fazê-lo também. Eles tinha ficado desapontados e agora tinham desistido. Tudo o que Ron era: comer, dormir e fazer barulhos estranhos.

Os meninos estavam convencidos de que Ron não fazia nada de especial.

"Então meninos, o que vocês planejaram hoje?" Molly perguntou. Ela queria ter o Kit Médico pronto para o caso de emergência.

"Oh. Nada." Suspirou George

"É. nada" ecoou Fred "nós pensamos que poderiamos ler alguns livros. Talvez pegar sapos na lagoa-do-sapo." Eles sorriram para sua mãe docemente tentando o seu melhor para convencê-la de que eles não fariam nada de errado. Era tarde demais para isso, ela já sabia do que os dois pequenos diabinhos eram capazes.

Verdade seja dita, Fred e George tinham um dia emocianante planejado. Desde que Bill tinha ido para Hogwarts haviam estado ao seu redor perguntando sobre tudo. Eles queriam estar preparados para quando esse dia glorioso chegasse. Bill não lhes tinha dito nada, praticamente. Mas, recentemente, ele tornou-se tão irritado com os gêmeos que finalmente lhes deu sua cópia de _Hogwarts: Uma História_ de modo que deixassem-o sozinho. Fred e George tinham passado horas procurando este livro. A maioria das palavras eram grande demais para eles e tiveram que correr até Charlie para dizer-lhes o que elas significavam. Ele fingia ser incomodado, mas desde que recebera sua carta, ele havia se tornado cada vez mais curioso e interessado.

Depois de muito debate sobre os méritos de cada casa, os gêmeos tinha decidido que queriam ficar na Grifinória. Era, afinal, a casa de Bill e ele era muito legal. O único problema era que, para ficar na Grifinória você tinha que ser corajoso. Assim hoje os gêmeos estavam indo tirar o dia para provar que eram corajosos. Eles só não sabiam como fariam isso. Ainda. Fred teve a ideia fixa de matar um dragão, mas acontece que eles não vivem mais na Inglaterra. Fred suspirou em seu mingau. Tinha que haver algum mal que podia faze-lo provar ser corajoso. Um monstro que poderia matar. Alguma boa ação que poderia fazer.

Percy caminhou altivamente até a cozinha e olhou para os gêmeos. Molly ficou surpresa de vê-lo. Ele não descia de seu quarto, pois estava tentando estudar tudo o que podia antes de ir a Hogwarts. Fred e George nunca tinham ouvido falar de algo tão estúpido. Eles continuaram a roubar seus livros e escondia-os nos espinhos para que Percy não pudesse estudar. Claro que estavam sempre em problemas quando sua mãe descobria, mas o rosto de Percy virava tom de pena.

"o que é para o café da manhã mãe?" Percy perguntou com o nariz em pé.

Fred olhou para o George, que jogou o cereal em Fred. Ron Gritou. Ginny chorou. Percy gritou mais alto quando sua mãe não lhe respondeu. Molly suspirou. Ela gostaria que Arthur estivesse lá para controlá-los, mas ele nunca estava de qualquer maneira. "Todos vocês, fiquem quietos!" Molly gritou. Todos os seus filhos olharam para ela perguntando o que tinham feito de errado. Esse era um comportamento adequado para o desjejum deles. "Agora é só comer. Sem gracinhas"

George olhou para Fred e revirou os olhos. Quais eram as chances _disso_ acontecer? Percy olhou para eles. "Minha mãe disse para vocês ficarem quietos" ele assobiou.

Fred olhou para George e revirou os olhos. Quais eram as chances de Percy não ser um fofoqueiro? Ele era realmente muito chato. A Toca seria muito mais divertido sem Percy o rodeando. Fred pensou. Ele poderia dizer que George estava pensando a mesma coisa. Eles sorriram maliciosamente um para o outro. Talvez houvesse realmente um mostro que poderiam matar.

"Deixem-me sair!" Percy gritou de dentro de seu quarto. Ele estava gritando por socorro desde que seus dois irmãos gêmeos haviam trancado-o, já fazia mais de uma hora. Seu era em vão no entanto, porque Fred e Jorge estavam rindo de fora de sua porta tão alto que ninguém podia ouvi-lo. É claro que Percy deveria ter ficado contente que o plano original dos gêmeos não funcionou e eles ficaram com a ideia de prender seu irmão pelo maior tempo possivel, longe deles. Eles tinha lido em algum livro trouxa. Era em momentos como estes que queriam ter uma torre na Toca, mas seu pai disse que não era nada prático.

"E agora?" George engasgou. Fred fez uma careta. Ele não se sentia um tanto heróico ainda. Percy não tinha quase os matado ainda ou nada.

"Não sei", ele suspirou. "Talvez o pai tenha alguma coisa trouxa e perigosa que iria nos ajudar a salvar a humanidade." George encolheu os ombros. Isso fazia sentido, mas só para os dois.

A dupla fez o seu caminho até a escada retorcida pensando na sua grande jornada que estava à frente deles. Gritos de Percy mais silenciosos, até que finalmente estavam em frente à garagem onde Arthur Weasley manteve todas as suas coisas trouxas. Os rapazes não estavam tecnicamente autorizados a ir para dentro da garagem, mas eles faziam isso o tempo todo e seu pai nunca os repreendeu.

Eles procuraram por toda parte algo horrívelmente mortal, ou pelo menos mal. Mas tudo o que encontraram foi mais ou menos, exceto coisas que não faziam nada! Havia imagens que não se moviam!Vassouras que não voavam! Era tudo tão chato. Fred se viu olhando para um espelho, e tudo o que fez foi olhar para trás! Ele estava pronto para voltar para a casa e fazer beicinho quando George chamou por ele.

"Fred! Aqui!"

"O que encontrou?" Fred perguntou animadamente. Ele correu lado a George para encontrar seu irmão gêmeo olhando para uma tigela cheia de algo que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

Fred cutucou o conteúdo da tigela com o dedo devagar. Para sua grande decepção, nada aconteceu. "O que é?" Ele perguntou incrédulo.

_"Tomadas",_ George assobiou com um ar de reverência.

"Ooooh," Fred tomou um olhar mais atento. Eles ainda não fizeram nada. "E daí?"

George encolheu os ombros. "Eles têm de ser importante se o pai recolhe-los hã?"

Fred começou a mexer com as coisinhas engraçadas "Eu acho que sim ..." Foi então que ele percebeu que eles deviam estar dormindo. É claro que eles fariam alguma coisa e se os gêmeos queriam pegar o show, eles teriam que ser paciente. Ele puxou uma cadeira no chão da garagem. "Vamos esperar."

George e Fred sentou-se e esperou o que pareceram horas. Eles olharam com firmeza para os quadrados misteriosas sem sucesso. Eles não faziam nada. George sacudiu a visão embaçada que foi causado pelo olhar eterno. Por um momento ele pensou que tinha havido quatro gêmeos Weasley! Ele olhou para Fred e percebeu que ele não estava muito estava enrolado em posição fetal, dormindo. George sacudiu-o suavemente. Quando isso não funciona, ele apertou-lhe com a fúria de um furacão. Fred acordou com um empurrão.

"O que? Abaixo os plugues!" Ele gritou. George caiu na gargalhada. Fred recuperou-se e olhou para George. "O que é tão engraçado?" George apenas riu.

Talvez as tomadas tenham sido um fracasso, mas a viagem para a garagem tinha certamente valido a pena. O rosto de Fred foi inestimável.

"Encontrou alguma coisa?" George exigia. Depois de uma curta pausa para o almoço, os dois rapazes estavam de volta na trilha do mal. George estava folheando um dos numerosos livros de Percy com abandono total. Eles estavam procurando por algo que eles poderiam matar, em uma distancia curta.

"O que vocês estão fazendo meninos?" Os gêmeos congelaram. A voz que colocava medo nos corações dos meninos ecoou em seus ouvidos. Molly Weasley estava na porta com as mãos na cintura. George não pode deixar de notar a varinha que ela estava segurando firmemente em sua mão direita.

"Uh, nada mãe." Ele fez o seu melhor para parecer inocente. "Só olhando um dos livros de Percy." Eles sorriram docemente.

Molly olhou para eles por um bom tempo. Então, percebendo que eles não estavam fazendo alguma coisa que ela pudesse puni-los, ainda, ela se virou e saiu fazendo uma nota mental de checa-los em poucos minutos. "Vocês são mais problematicos que os gnomos do gramado!" Ela disse por cima do ombro.

Fred olhou para George. George olhou para Fred. Talvez houvesse um mal que podiam lutar por perto.

Fred colocou a cabeça para fora da porta. George enfiou a cabeça para fora debaixo de cabeça de Fred. Eles olharam ao redor para se alguém queria bisbilhotar a vida , eles olharam para Percy. O caminho estava livre. Os gêmeos se arrastaram para o gramado. Os sapos na lagoa resmungavam extraordinariamente alto. George mandou-os ficarem quietos.

Estupidamente, os gnomos do gramado sairam fora de seus buracos para ver o que que havia. Fred sorriu para George. George sorriu para Fred. "Estamos Desgnomizando o Jardim. Agora!" Eles gritaram em uníssono e colocaram as mãos em seus quadris em que eles pensavam ser um pose formidável. Anteriormente eles haviam decidido que precisavam de um slogan, talvez eles precisassem trabalhar nele.

George estendeu a mão e pegou um gnomo, marrom e gordo e arrastou-o para fora de seu buraco. O gnomo se debatia e gritava causando George deixa-lo no chão. George aproveitou a oportunidade para dar o gnomo um bom chute. O gnomo foi uma boa distância e George foi bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Os outros gnomos estavam colocando a cabeça para fora de seus buracos. Não querendo ser pegos por George, mas ainda havia seu irmão gêmeo, Fred pegou um gnomo e tentou jogá-lo. E depois outro gnomo, era uma explosão de gnomos solidários, corriam de seus buracos e tentavam salvar seu amigo. Porém gnomos não eram criaturas geralmente violentas, então, tudo o que fizeram foi puxar a calça de Fred. George correu para ajudar seu irmão e logo estava lutando com um gnomo no chão em meio a altos gritos agudos de "Gerroff!"

Fred ainda estava ocupado com seu próprio gnomo e não podia ajudar George. Ele estava muito consciente de que os outros gnomos que ainda estavam em seus buracos estavam rindo deles. Furioso, Fred tentou estrangular o gnomo em seu alcance. Foi uma jogada ruim permitindo seus dedos chegar tão perto da boca do gnomo. A dor aguda punhalada, como ser picado por uma agulha, passou através de seu dedo.

Fred gritou. Ouvindo seu filho, Molly Weasley correu para fora da cozinha para encontrar seus filhos desgnomizando o jardim. "Fred! George!" Ela gritou, fumaça saía de suas orelhas.

Os gêmeos congelaram em seus caminhos. Eles trocaram olhares por todo o gramado, silenciosamente dispostos a procurar outra coisa que não os colocasse em problemas

"Ele me mordeu!" Fred chorou. Ele estendeu o dedo para Molly podia ver o fio de sangue. Ela pareceu pensar que ele merecia.

No jantar, Molly ainda estava bravo com os gêmeos. Ela não os castigou, mas sempre que ela olhava para eles, ela olhava irritada. Fred e George estavam acostumados com o tratamento, de modo que, apenas deram de ombros e comeram como reis. Molly tinha proibido-os de caçar qualquer outro mal ou indo atrás de qualquer coisa que pudesse ser perigosa. Os gêmeos, por outro lado, estava pensando em ir para as montanhas e procurar Trolls pela manhã. Mas nada definido.

Arthur Weasley tinha acabado de chegar em casa do trabalho. Ele achou as travessuras de seus filhos um tanto divertidas, mas não se atreveu a dizer a sua esposa. Pelo menos sua mente não ficou se lembrando de seus dois meninos que tinham ido embora.

Ron e Ginny estavam rindo de uma piada infantil. Percy ainda não tinha chegado. Ele estava ocupado lendo algum livro. Fred e George já tinham o lido provavelmente, eles disseram orgulhosamente.

"Percy!" Molly gritou com a força de seus pulmões. Ela estava no limite e já não ajudava seu filho se atrasando para o jantar. Isso era algo que ela não podia tolerar.

Uma Percy irritado apareceu no topo da escada. Ele empurrou os óculos de volta para seu nariz. Fred e George zombavam dele elaboradamente empurrando seus óculos falsos em seus narizes. Percy olhou para eles com um ar superior. "Você não dois tem nada melhor para fazer?"

"Na verdade não", responderam eles sorrindo.

Molly se virou e balançou a cabeça para Percy. Ela não queria que ele desse mais ideias aos gêmeos. O que eles estavam fazendo agora era perfeitamente aceitável para ela. Arthur bufou no seu jantar.

Ron riu estridentemente. Ele jogou os braços ao redor tentando imitar seus irmãos gêmeos desgnomizando o jardim. Fred e George continuaram a tirar sarro de Percy durante todo o jantar. Finalmente, se era para chamar a atenção gêmeos ou apenas porque ele pensou que era tradição, Ron lançou um punho cheio de comida de bebê na parte direita da cabeça de Percy. Ele acertou diretamente em seus óculos.

Fred e George quase se mataram de rir. Talvez Ron não era tão inútil afinal. Ele poderia matar bruxos das trevas, no fim, ele tinha conseguido derrotar Percy! Eles passaram o resto da noite tentando treinar Ron a fazê-lo novamente. Percy nem Molly apreciaram de forma alguma.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Molly gritou. Eles não prestaram atenção a ela.

Arthur riu para si mesmo. "Talvez você não vai perder _todos_ os seus meninos, uma vez que eles estão na escola", ele sussurrou.

Molly deu-lhe um olhar. Mas ela concordou que podia ser bom ter uma pausa. "NÃO HAVERÁ MAIS DE SUAS travessuras nesta casa!" ela voltou sua atenção para os meninos.

Os gêmeos encolheu os ombros e avançaram para longe de Ron. Podia não ser uma boa idéia para prosseguir esta noite. Mas amanhã era outro dia...


	3. 2 Seis Irmãos: Ponto de vista da Ginny

**Quarta-Feira Weasley.**

(Weasley Wednesday)

Diversas histórias sobre a vida na Toca.

-x-

**N/A: ****Disclaimer:** Rowling, Scholastic, blá, blá, blá.

Bem, eu ainda escrevi essa para minha irmã gêmea e ainda é sobre os Weasleys, então eu pensei que ficaria legal um segundo capitulo, mas fui muito preguiçosa para chegar num titulo. Isso não tem nada a ver com a primeira parte de Quarta-Feira Weasley. De qualquer forma, esse é com o ponto de vista ADULTO de Ginny.

**Agradecimentos Especiais: **Para Docky e Lady Reena, por betar.

**N/T**: O titulo do capitulo anterior ficou F&G porque o Fanfiction não deixou colocar Fred e George && obrigada pelo Review Kily The Killer, é muito bom receber, agradeço também por coloca-la nos favoritos Serejoduda.  
Noticia! Entrei de férias hoje - 21/11/12 - e vou ter mais tempo para esta e a do Draco. Talvez entre com novos traduções, mas por enquanto são só estas.

Eu tenho seis irmãos: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George e Ron. Seis. Eu sou a única garota. O único bebê. Meus pais deviam querer ter uma garota, pois continuar até que tiveram uma. Isso, ou um dia acordaram e pensaram, "Oh, meu Deus! Temos sete filhos!" Isso deixaria qualquer um morto se fossem eles. Eu não planejava ter muitos filhos. Eu podia me satisfazer por andar com meus irmãos-bebezões

Eu olho no espelho e vejo uma bela mulher, eu não posso acreditar que sou eu. Eu cresci muito nos últimos anos. Mesmo com a figura alta de cabelo longo, sedoso e vermelho-brilhante. Olhos castanhos. Não vão impedi-los de tratar-me como uma criança. Eu sou a única que precisam proteger. Eu sorrio porque, às vezes, isso é bom. Mas, principalmente, é irritante.

"Jantar", Charlie grita lá de baixo.

Eu larguei minha escova de cabelo e desci as escadas junto de todos os meus irmãos. George empurrou Fred para fora do caminho. Fred pula nas costas de George e tenta enfrentar seu irmão gêmeo. Percy grita com eles. Ron viaja e cai da escada. A Toca inteira treme quando as crianças Weasley são chamados para as suas refeições.

"Indo!" Fred grita de volta.

"Eu sei", ri Charlie. "Eu percebi pelos gritos de 'debandada' dos moradores cujas casas estão prestes a serem pisoteadas". Ele pisca para mim.

Nós todos sentamos ao mesmo tempo. Eu não posso deixar de notar duas cadeiras em cada extremidade da mesa que permanecem vazias. Arthur e Molly Weasley, mais conhecido como papai e mamãe, estão fora. Em férias bem merecidas. Seus sete filhos crescidos tinham decidido que era um crime deixar a Toca vazia, por isso todos vieram para casa para alguma ligação entre irmãos sem pais.

Há nove cadeiras amontoadas em volta da pequena mesa de jantar. (Papai teve que colocar um feitiço sobre ela de modo que seria maior do que parecia.) Cada um de nós tem o seu próprio lugar na mesa. Quando a gente cresce e vai morar sozinho, nossas cadeiras permanecem vagas por respeito. Quando os convidados vem, um novo lugar é adicionado porque não poderia usar um dos nossos lugares. Há um rumor de que este hábito começou quando Bill foi para o Egito e amaldiçoou sua cadeira de modo que se qualquer outra pessoa sentasse lá, nunca seria capaz de levantar-se. Ele não queria que Charlie fosse ficar com seu confortável lugar. Só poderia ter sido George e Fred que me disseram isso, mas Bill parecia horrivelmente orgulhoso de si mesmo enquanto se sentava.

Olhei para os rostos dos meus irmãos. Uma vez eu tentei contar todas as nossas sardas, mas perdi a conta em algo em torno de 200. Somos todos muito diferentes, apesar de nossas semelhantes cabeças ruivas. (Embora seja difícil de me confundir com os meninos, porém não é impossivel. Minha avó Weasley era tão cega quanto um morcego.) As pessoas sempre faziam piadas de nós Weasley por causa de nosso cabelo diferente e porque há muitos de nós. Quando eu era pequena, Bill sempre me dizia que as outras famílias tinham inveja de nós, porque só os Weasley poderiam criar um time inteiro de quadribol. Hoje em dia, parte de mim ainda acredita nisso.

Qualquer um teria orgulho de ser um Weasley.

Percy enterra sua cabeça dentro de algum livro que ele está lendo. Parece realmente chato. Fred e George manter a cabeça juntos e conversar rapidamente em voz baixa. Eles estão aprontando alguma coisa, todos nós sabemos disso. Eles estão sempre aprontando alguma coisa. Bill é o único que tenta manter um olho sobre eles, só porque minha mãe fez.

Ron se vira para mim com um sorriso. "Como tens passado, Gin?" ele pede educadamente em seguida, rola os olhos.

"Tudo bem", eu respondo em seguida, pergunto a ele sobre Harry e Hermione. Tem sido um tempo desde que eu vi Ron. Eu me sinto um pouco desconfortável, porque eu me lembro das vezes, não muito tempo atrás, quando eu dizia a Ron quase tudo. Acho que as coisas começaram a mudar quando ele se formou Hogwarts e eu fiquei por mais um ano. Era estranho estar por minha conta, pela primeira vez na minha vida. Eu era apenas "Ginny", depois de ser "uma dos Weasleys" por tantos anos. Eu fiz um monte de auto-descoberta naquele ano.

Infelizmente, uma consequência foi o meu crescimento para longe dos meus irmãos. Todos nós costumávamos ser melhores amigos. Mamãe e papai nunca entraram em uma vila trouxa. Como não havia nenhuma família de outros assistente por perto, fomos obrigados a fazer a nossa própria diversão. Tenho histórias da minha infância que faria você fazer xixi nas calças. Eu não tinha percebido o quanto eu tinha os perdido até esta manhã quando entrei pela porta da Toca e os vi, todos sentados na cozinha. Foi como voltar no tempo. Eu quero-os de volta em minha vida e posso dizer pelas suas expressões que eles se sentem da mesma maneira.

Charlie traz o resto da comida e a sala faz silêncio. Além do barulho ocasional de mastigar e o bater de colheres nos pratos. Posso recordar vividamente muitas vezes quando os nove de nós seriam tudo esmagados em volta da mesa tentando pegar a comida antes que alguém pegasse. Confie em mim, seis meninos em crescimento podem comer tanto quanto o país de Monaco. Eles poderiam ficar desagradável como um pequeno país também. A única maneira para mim obter qualquer comida era empurrar tudo para baixo antes que eles pudessem roubá-la de mim. A lei de quem come mais rápido, fica com mais.

Sem falhar, George sempre apontava para o meu prato e diz algo que sai abafado porque sua boca esta cheia. Eu tinha meu prato, sabendo muito bem que ele queria dizer era: "Você vai terminar isso" Eu sorrio com gratidão antes de empurrar minhas sobras em minha boca. Fred fica com ciúmes de que ele não tinha pensado nisso.

Este é o nosso ritual. Esta é a nossa casa.

No final da refeição, Charlie solta um gemido, longo e saciado. Eu cubro minha boca tentando não rir. "Que bom hein? Quer um cigarro?" Piadas Bill. Tentar não rir era cada vez mais dificil para mim, mas tentei não demonstrar.

"De fato! Maioria das meninas não são boas." Ele faz uma cara inadequado.

Percy olha para cima de seu livro para Bill e Charlie em desaprovação. "Isso é realmente uma conversa apropriada para o jantar?"

"Minha mãe teria um ataque ..." Fred ri.

"Mamãe não iria entender ..." Ron lhe assegura.

"Eu não sei, Ron. Ela teve sete filhos, eu acho que ela sabe como funciona." Bill diz com um brilho nos olhos. "Ela certamente sabe mais do que você", ele acrescenta em tom de brincadeira. Ron fica vermelho como um tomate.

Todos os meus irmãos, exceto Ron e Percy, riam. Eu faço uma cara. Há muito tempo atrás, eu descobri que meus pais deviam ter feito sexo. Eu só não gosto de pensar sobre isso. Eca, imagens mentais de meus pais nessa situação não são exatamente o que eu preciso enquanto digiro meu jantar.

"Vamos lá pessoal! Não na frente de Ginny," Fred grita protetoramente, confundindo o meu olhar com outra coisa. George acena com a cabeça em concordância. Todos os meus irmãos se calam e olhar para mim. Todos eles usam olhares culpados como se eu só os encontrei a pegar alguma coisa do pote de biscoitos. É engraçado ver como eles foram os únicos que me corromperam em uma idade muito jovem. Eu encontrei revistas de Fred e George, uma vez, quando eu era uma primeiro ano e não entrei em seu quarto novamente até depois que me formei em Hogwarts.

Eu abafei meus risos. "Vocês não têm que fazer isso. Claro que eu sei sobre sexo. Na verdade, já até o fiz." Olham-me em estado de choque, horror e nojo. Eles devem estar pensando: "Não a minha irmã inocente!" Eu não posso segurar minha risada mais.

"O que?" Charlie exige.

"Você fez?" Ron grita.

"Com quem?" Fred e George chorar em uníssono.

"O que?" Eu pergunto ingenuamente. Eu não posso acreditar que eles estão agindo dessa maneira. Eu sou uma mulher adulta agora!

"Nomes!" Foles Bill. "Queremos nomes!"

"Por quê?" Eu engasguei.

Todos olharam para o outro como se a resposta deveria ser óbvia para mim. "Assim, podemos explicar o alcatrão para o amaldiçoado", Charlie explicou o assunto com muita naturalidade.

Eu olho em volta da mesa e de repente parei de rir. Eu percebi agora o quanto eles me amam e quanto eles querem me proteger. "Meus irmãos," Eu sussurro tocada. "Eu amo meus irmãos." Eu empurrar a cadeira para trás para que eu possa ficar mais perto deles. Bill e Ron sorriem quando eu abraçá-los com força. Fred e George corar quando eu gentilmente beijar o topo de suas cabeças. Finalmente eu sentar no colo de Charlie e agarrar a ele com força. Estou em casa aqui. "Eu amo vocês", eu repito. "Mas eu não estou dizendo a você!" Acrescento alto.

Charlie balança a cabeça para mim. "Seria realmente menos doloroso para todos, se você apenas dizer-nos e acabar com isso", ele me assegurou.

Eu não posso deixar de sorrir para ele. "Por quê? O que você vai fazer?"

"Bem, Fred e George pode segura-lo e brincar um poucp", ele responde fazendo com que Fred e George parecia satisfeito com eles mesmos ", então Ron, Bill e eu podiam levar realmente a faze-lo lamentar ter feito isso." Charlie sorri, feliz com o seu plano.

Eu ri. "E Percy?" Percy olha para cima de seu livro para mim. Ele decidiu ficar fora desta conversa desde o início.

"Eu tenho certeza que há algum livro sobre bater o alcatrão de pessoas Percy pode ler," Ron brinca. Percy olha para ele.

"Ei Charlie! Talvez você possa trazer seus dragões!" Fred sugere.

Charlie sorri com a idéia. Ele gostou. "Vocês poderiam transformá-lo em um canário ou algo assim." Fred e George sorriem identicos.

"Ei, Bill. Enfim podemos prendê-lo em Gringotes? Talvez os duentes vomitem sobre ele ...?"

Bill parece pensativo. "Eu sei algumas maldições úteis ..."

Eles continuar assim por algum tempo. Cada parcela morte é consideravelmente mais horrível e elaborado que a outra. Vou ter que ter fazer meus futuros namorados assinar uma renúncia em caso de lesão.

"Talvez pudéssemos treinar corujas a bicar-lhe a morte. Isso deixaria uma marca", sugeriu George esperançoso.

"Eu ouvi falar de um cara que foi amaldiçoado e acabou com três braços e uma perna só. Podemos pensar para isso."

"Pense se mãe nos deixar fazer crescer plantas que comem pessoas no pátio?"

Abraço mais apertado Charlie e sorri estupidamente. Me desculpe, eu já passei um minuto longe deles. Eu vou ter que remediar isso no futuro. Eles são, e sempre serão, os homens mais importantes da minha vida. De uma forma estranha, esta noite toda me faz muito feliz. Meus irmãos sempre estaram lá se eu precisar deles. Deus ajude o pobre coitado que me fez mal.

Uma menina só pode ter tanta dor e morte antes de precisar de seu sono de beleza. Eu digo boa noite aos meus queridos meninos e me dirigo para o andar de cima. Eles parecem pensar que agora eles podem entrar no material realmente dolorosa agora que eu não estou lá para ouvi-lo. Faço uma pausa nas escadas e ouvi-los um pouco. Eu sorrio para mim mesmo. Eu estava certo, qualquer um seria sortudo de ser um Weasley. Eu sou a prova viva disso.

De repente eu ouvi um trovão vindo da cozinha. Dois meninos idênticos, ruivos apressam-se a subir as escadas atrás de mim. "Fora do caminho, Gin", um deles grita como eles passam. Eu apressadamente segui-los para ver o que os gêmeos-diabo, como minha mãe costumava chamá-los, estão fazendo agora.

Fred e George estão em meu quarto quando eu cheguei lá. Fred está passeando por minhas gavetas. George esta debaixo da minha cama, aparentemente procurando por algo. "Tudo limpo", ele anuncia, mas ele continua a procurar através de todas as minhas coisas. Só então percebi que eles não estam à procura de alguma coisa, mas de alguém.

Fred chegou a abrir a minha porta do armário e grita "aha!" Ele olha desapontada ao encontrar o esconderijo vazio. Eles continuam a procurar em todos os lugares que um menino poderia se esconder e até mesmo alguns lugares que não poderia, como sob a minha varinha e no meu frasco de shampoo. Eles não encontraram ninguém. Eles se parecem um pouco deprimidos, mas satisfeitos consigo mesmos, agora que eles sabem que eu estou segura.

Ciente de que não estou a abrigar homens, eles se voltam a mim, os dois, e dizem educadamente, "Boa noite, Ginny." Eles correm lá pra embaixo gritando. "Não há ninguém lá em cima!" e "Nós vamos ter que encontrar o desgraçado de alguma outra maneira!"

Bill menciona uma poção verdade particularmente desagradável.

Eu cair na minha cama em um ataque de risos. "Oh Merlin," eu penso ", eu tenho seis irmãos."


End file.
